Harry Potter and the Three days of Chaos
by Slick 157
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione decided to spread the rumor that the world was ending in three days... Pandemonium! Complete
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Harry Potter and all other trademarks belong to their rightful owners. I MAKE NOTHING BUT A FULFILLED FEELING FROM THIS STORY.

Harry Potter

And

The Three Days of Chaos

Day 1

72 hours remain

December 18, 2012 6:00 a.m.

"Hey babe." Harry said to Hermione as he descended the stairs into the common room. She looked up at him and blushed. He took in the surprisingly clean common room (considering there had been a party the night before). Hermione got up as he reached the recliner. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Last night was kinda wild." He made a face at her, "No it wasn't... Is that. Neville?!" She followed his gaze to where Neville was indeed duct taped upside down on the wall above the common room entrance. "Let's get out of here I have a plan to get the whole castle." Harry said putting his arms around her waist and leading towards the Great Hall.

········

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" Hermione almost shouted to Harry. "Simple. I want to start spreading the rumour that this Saturday morning the world will end. You remember the Mayans prediction right? December 21st the world will end." Harry whispered to her. "Harry. Saturday's December 22nd an... Oh wait." She made a oh face. "That's right." "The international date line." She said as she did a face palm. "Uh huh. The 22nd for us in the eastern hemisphere but..." Harry started and Hermione finished by saying, "The 21st for the rest. But Harry do we really want to subject the castle to this?" Draco suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Hey you mudblood dog." He said as he passed. "Let's do it. Hey Draco. I have something important to tell you." He stopped just as he reached the head table where Professor Umbridge was waiting for him. "Yes Granger. What is it?" "Do you know anything about an ancient pureblood promoting civilization called the Mayans?" When he nodded yes she continued. "Well there has been a discovery. They've discovered that the Mayans ultimate prediction was true. The world is ending this Saturday." At this Hermione started crying. She collapsed to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. "The world is ending and I can't even make it to my parents to see them. Harry decided he'd better just follow her lead and immediately ran to her side. He hugged her and started rocking her back and forth. He then yelled, "Why god? Why? Why do you have to end it now. There's so much I wanted to do. Why...?" Harry then broke down in tears as students around them started to cry as well. Draco stood there stunned before finally shouting, "I have a plan to save us all!" "What is it wise Draco?" Came a shout from Crabbe. Draco threw up his finger and shot his arm in the sky. "I'LL SEND A LETTER TO MY FATHER TELLING HIM TO FIX IT FOR ME?! All sound stopped as Draco strutted out of the hall humming to himself 'I am a genius.' "Oh my God. Please tell me he's as stupid as they get." Hermione giggled into Harry's neck. Just them Ronald came walking in. "DUDES DRACO JUST SAID THE THE WORLD IS ENDING. REPENT THE END IS NIGH... oh hey food." Harry rolled his eyes as Ron began stuffing his face.

·······

"Oh my goodness this class is taking a thousand hours." Harry moaned as his head dropped onto the desk. "Is there something you would like to add to this discussion Mr. Potter?" Professor Umbridge said. "Only that it sucks that my last three days on Earth involve being within 200 miles of you." Umbridge's face suddenly became soft. "Ah yes. About that. I alerted our great Minister Fudge about the worlds impending doom and he had this message to pass on to the world of magic. You all have done so much to make Magical Britain the upstanding community it is. We shall face this shadow and threat together. In light of this impending tragedy I have issued a blanket pardon on every citizen. Excluding those already in Azkaban. Also this Blanket Pardon includes Sirius Black and Lord Voldemort, as it appears that He who must not be named has indeed returned. As I said we shall face this tragedy as one. Hogwarts shall remain open so that the students may stick together as one. Be safe and God bless us everyone." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Practically all the purebloods broke down crying at the fact that they had to stay in the castle. Harry and Hermione just stared. "One on hand Sirius is a free man, on the other hand Voldemort is given a pardon?! He's mental he is." The loud speaker suddenly came to life as Dumbledore's voice boomed through the room, "All students please report to the Great Hall for a early lunch and a special announcement." When everyone got up and started to leave Hermione pulled me aside. "Harry this has gotten too big too fast. How do we stop it?" Harry chuckled a bit before answering his girlfriend. "Simple. We don't. This is awesome. Sirius is free, nobody thinks I'm crazy anymore, Draco's apparently going crazy, Dumbledore is still ignoring me which is fine by me, and now maybe Voldemort won't be as sadistic when he hears Fudge make his announcement." Hermione cuddles into Harry's side as they rejoin the group of students heading toward the Great Hall.

······

Fudge's speech had ended and the hall erupted into pandemonium. There was screaming and crying going on around. Harry and Hermione made a beeline for the doorway. Harry tripped over Terry Boot who was crawling away. "Save me." Daphne Greengrass grabbed his ankles and started dragging him back. "NO! PLEASE DEAR LORD! NOOOOOO!" He screamed all the way. Harry and Hermione took off in a dead run. "Exit exit exit." Hermione muttered as they leapt a couple of downed and or hiding students before leaping through the exit. Unfortunately for Severus he happened to be standing there at the time. All three went down in a heap. "POTTER!" Harry disentangled himself from everyone just as a yellow beam shot past him and impacted Severus. His head snapped back as the spell impacted him. Suddenly all went quite as Severus growled. You could hear a pin drop as he spoke with a demonic voice, "Who did that?" A whimper was heard from the hall as Severus pulled out his wand and made his way into the Great Hall shutting the doors behind him. "Maybe we should leave." Hermione whispered to Harry. "I don..." Screams started erupting from behind the doors. "Let's go now shall we?" And with Harry and Hermione high tailed it to the Gryffindor common room.

·······

Meanwhile somewhere in northern Britain a man by the name of Tom Malavo Riddle or as the world knows him Lord Voldemort was currently in the process of sitting in his throne unable to make a decision. His existence was just broadcasted all across magical Britain, but it would appear that his name was just cleared of all criminal charges. Although non of this was making it to his brain. All that was repeating in his brain was the phrase, 'The world will end this Saturday at dawn. Ministry unspeakables confirmed it.' "So. This Saturday the world as we know it will end. Dang it! I won't be able to rule it. I won't be able to kill Harry Potter before the end." Voldemort continued ponder on it as some deatheaters assembled. When he finally noticed them he realized he really didn't have any plans for them. "Are these the people that are here during the day? I've really been out of it. Ummm... if your wondering about plans for devastation I'm fresh out. Let's call it even with the light side okay. Your dismissed." Voldemort got up and left leaving the stunned deatheaters in his wake. Finally Lucius Malfoy leaned over to Dwalish and whispered, "Umm... did we just get fired? Or are we all dead and this is the afterlife? Cause if this is the afterlife please kill me again." Dwalish simply shook his head and walked away. "Hey. Hey! Don't leave me alone here. This place freaks me out." Dwalish shook his head again and replied to Malfoy, "Hey. Don't you live here?" "That's not the point Dwalish!" Every one apperated away as Malfoy was left alone in his house when a demonic voice sounded, "Get out." "WHO ARE YOU?!" Lucius shouted at the top of his lungs.

Night of the First day

60 hours remain

December 18th 2012 6:00 p.m.

"Do you think it's safe?" Hermione whispered as she peeked her head over her and Harry's makeshift barricade. They had sealed off Harry's dormitory with some beds and dressers and had then flipped over some more dressers to make a fort in which to hide. They had even stashed Harry's firebolt and Hermione's firebolt that she had gotten last year next to the window for a quick exit if it came to that. "Harry had been watching the barricaded entrance for the last six hours, "I haven't heard and sounds. But then for all we know that's either good or bad." Hermione nodded and started to get up. "Come on let's get going, but first." She waved her wand shrinking her broom. Harry copied her example shrinking down his trunk (that he had already packed) and Hermione's trunk and placing them in his pockets. "Okay let's go." Harry then moved the barricade so that Harry and Hermione could fit through the doorway. The entered the common room and were greeted with the sight of some bruised and battered students. They then heard some giggling and turned to see a lighter, some balloons, and the Weasley twins cuddled with some other people giggling to each other. "What in the name of some random noun is going on here?!" Hermione muttered. "Let's get out of here." Harry whispered. And together they ran out of the common room.

As they made their way toward the Great Hall they passed many strange happenings. For example they saw Susan Bones using her wand to spray paint the phrase, 'Puff for Life' all over the wall. "That's something you don't see everyday." Harry said. They entered the Great Hall and saw that it was not at all damaged surprisingly. "I figured this place would've been a warzone... WHAT IN THE NAME OF QUENTIN TARANTINO IS HE DOING HERE?!" Harry shouted both pulling and aiming his wand Voldemort, who was sitting at the Slytherin table without a care in the world. Dumbledore immediately answered, "Harry you need to learn forgiveness especially when you hear as to why he's here. All Tom has ever wanted to do is teach defense against the dark arts. That is why he was so evil, because I denied him that teaching position. So I let him teach for the day. He is now no longer holding a grudge against us here at Hogwarts so I have decided to live and let live... for the next couple of days at least. Also in case you were wondering were your parents are currently trying to get a petition for your immediate release into their custody but the minister is amendment that some normalcy is necessary to maintain order. I'm sorry to those who wanted to go home but the minister is not moving from that stance."

Hermione sat down as her knees could no longer hold her up. She hid her face in Harry's shoulder and everyone assumed she was crying as tears were evident and visible before she hid her face. Harry knew different, she was laughing her butt off and Harry was having trouble keeping a straight face. They sat there until dinner was finished. They both then took off back to their hideout and redid the barricade. "At least this way nobody can get to us... I hope." Harry said as Hermione put the finishing touches on their bed. He crawled in and cuddled up with her and soon was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The 2nd Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I make no money of any kind off of this.

Harry Potter

and the

Three Days of Chaos

Dawn of the second day

48 hours remain

December 19th, 2012 6:00 a.m.

"Dark Hallways! Crap. I thought I was through with those crazy nightmares." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his temples. "Hmm?" Hermione started to stir and opened her eyes. "Well we lived through the first night. Didn't think anyone would make it up here. We did an excellent job on the barricade. But all in all let's head downstairs and see what we've missed so far." Hermione said as she got up. She gave Harry a quick kiss and stood up stretching. Harry instantly set off undoing the barricade so they could leave. Once again they carried their trunks and brooms on themselves incase things got out of hand. As they descended the stairway the stopped dead at the sight they faced. There in the center of the common room was Ron. He was hunched over a wooden sign scribbling all over it dressed in what you would normally see a Catholic Priest wearing. He was mumbling so loud he never heard Harry and Hermione come up behind him. It wasn't until Hermione read the sign out loud that he noticed them. "The end is nigh. Prepare your soul. Repent. Repent. Confess your sins." Everyone within voice range looked at the red head with strange looks. Harry spoke up after a couple minutes, "Are you even a real priest?" Ron looked at him and replied, "Of course I am. I asked Dobby baptised me." Harry couldn't imagine the answer but asked him anyways, "How?"

Flashback begins

Ron and Dobby were standing on the dock of the Black Lake. "Uhh... Dobby are you sure about this?" Ron was shivering a bit in the December night. Dinner had just got finished and he decided to help his fellow school mates by offering confessions and trying to convert people as well. "Don'ts worry sirs. Dobby's has seen this done befores." Without warning he used his magic and tossed Ron in to the Black Lake. "I'm having second thoughts!" He screamed as he hit the ice cold water. Dobby then threw in a couple of crosses and spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "BE CLEANSED OF YOUR SINS AS YOU SERVE THE LORD! HELP GUIDE OTHERS TO HIS GLORIOUS LIGHT WHILST YOU FIND YOUR OWN ENLIGHTENMENT! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY I HEREBY CLEANSE YOU IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER, THE SON, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT! Ron? Ronald? How yous holding ups buddys." Dobby snapped his fingers and a semi-conscious Ronald was popped onto shore. He looked at Dobby and asked the first thing that popped in his head. "You got any food." Dobby pulled a bible out of thin air and smacked Ron across the face with it multiple times. "DO. YOU. FEEL. THE. SPIRIT. Dobby punctuated every word with a smack of the bible. Ron rolled his head from one side to the other before finally answering, "I feel hungry." He stood up, "I feel elevated!" He raised his arms in the air, "I feel woozy from the possible concussion. But most of all... I FEEL THE SPIRIT!" He then jumped with joy and took off to the castle. Dobby watched him go with a slight sinking feeling in his gut. "What has Dobby done?"

Flashback End

"Afterwards I got back to the castle and asked Dobby to bring me the outfit and a wooden sign. To make my sign letting people know I can give confessions and help their souls find their way into the lords embrace." Harry, Hermione, and some other occupants all face palmed at the same time. While others fixed him with hopeful looks. Ron then grabbed his finished sign and started marching out of the common room. Harry, Hermione, and everyone else in the common room followed him to breakfast. They marched for about twenty minutes before reaching the Great Hall. "Okay guys don't make that big of a entrance. People might still be spooked out from the huge battle that took place yesterday." Ronald said when they had all reached the Great Hall doors. He then hoisted his sign high in the air and kicked the doors open. "REPENT SINNERS! REPENT SINNERS! THE END IS NIGH! SAVE YOUR IMMORTAL SOU..." He was silenced by no less then fifty stunners as the students on edge screamed and shot of stunning curses. "Do you think he's still alive?" Harry whispered. Ronald's shot right back up to a standing position, "Hey guys. Let's get some breakfast."

·······

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office a strange meeting was taking place. A couple of lighters and scraps of paper laid strewn across the Headmaster's desk. There was also a bunch of empty butterbeer bottles laying everywhere along with bags of snacks, poker cards, and a pile of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Sirius, Severus, Albus, Voldemort, Remus, James, Lilly, and Regulus (James, Lilly, and Regulus were brought back by Sirius using the resurrection stone.) The whole group of them were playing blackjack and taking turns telling their deepest secrets. Lilly looked at her cards and then to Regulus, "Regulus it's your turn and also hit me." A elf wearing the Hogwarts crest on it's uniform took a card and dealt to her. Regulus took a long swig from a bottle of Captain Morgans before speaking. "You guys remember the girl two years ahead of my year? Uhh what was her name? Milko Chang. You guys remember her?" Everyone but Voldemort nodded affirmative. Regulus then continued, "Totally got her floo address, and even spent some nights roaming the halls with her. If you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at this declaration. Severus immediately shouted, "Wait does that mean her daughter Cho is... OH MY GOD! SHE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Sirius then thought about it for a second before yelling at Severus, "I BLOODY TOLD YOU! I KNEW THE RUMOURS ABOUT THOSE TWO WERE TRUE!" Severus shook his head, put an odd looking pipe to his mouth and breathed in deep. "Shut up you flea bitten scraggly looking hippie hair having retard." He said as he exhaled. "Oh and guys. Blackjack!" Everyone groaned as Severus through down his cards revealing an Ace of hearts and a King of clubs. Voldemort glared at him, "That's ten times in a row you've come out on top. Are you bewitching the cards or something... cause I'll kill you where you sit Snape." Severus glared right back at him and replied, "Aren't we all dying tomorrow anyways? So you can stuff it. Oh and while were at it did you guys know he is only a halfblood." Everyone bar Dumbledore gasped. Voldemort looked murderous, "I told you that in confidence." Severus shrugged in response. "Well Severus. Two can play at this game. Did you all know Severus and Lilly hooked up the night of their fifth year Yule ball? Got him drunk and he told us all about it. How they dated behind everyone's backs all. The way until the end of their sixth year." Severus shot a glare at Voldy and then a wink at Lilly followed by a kissing sound which she returned much to the shock of everyone except for Dumbledore. "Okay Dumbledore. It's your turn. Tell us something... Eh umm Dumbles...come on buddy. Voldy check if he's still alive." Voldemort reached over and smacked Albus in the face which made his head fall and hit the table. Remus came over and checked his pulse. "Still alive guys. Just passed out." Voldemort took Albus's cards and handed them back to the elf who was dealing. "Shuffle the cards before you deal them this time. Shuffle them good." Remus said glancing at Snape.

·······

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Hmm?" "Ginny's glaring at you again." Harry looked around till he spotted Ginny Weasley indeed glaring daggers at the couple. "Interesting and annoying." "What are your sins my dear?" Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron sitting there with his bible out and Tracy Davis sitting there beside him with a tissue. "I've never been to a confession before. I've sinned a coupled of times. I would have uncivilized thoughts involving pain that starred some of our classmates and have even practiced the torture curse on my pet cat. I would cuss out people who I thought were thinking bad things about me and would always try to flaunt my good looks whenever I could." Ron nodded before replying, "I see. Well you see these are kinda serious sins but nothing major. Your penance shall be 5 hours of community service like dusting something or cleaning some mess up somewhere. You'll find something. Go on my child. Do the job the lord has provided for you." She hugged him and left quickly. "Who's next?" Ronald shouted into the crowd of people forming around him. Hermione stared at the crowd slack jawed at the scene. "I can't believe people are actually going for that." Harry shrugged. 'Crash!' Everyone within twenty feet had wands out and ready. Neville plopped down with a hammer, a chisel, and a block of wood. "I've played this Zelda game before. I'm gonna make a Ocarina, enchant it by combining it with a time turner, then I'm going to play the Song of Time. I'll reverse time to as far back as I want to. I'll then warn everyone of the impending doom. Sound like a solid plan?" Harry, Hermione and pretty much everyone in the Hall looked at him like he had grown three heads. "What?" Was all he said before shrugging and diving into his newest project.

·······

Night of the second day

36 hours remain

Everyone was sitting down to dinner. Harry's parents had joined him and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. At first there was absolute shock when Harry was reintroduced to his now resurrected parents and Sirius's resurrected brother Regulus. But afterwards everything settled down. As Dumbledore approached the podium and simply said, "Tuck in." Everyone started to eat their food with little to no enthusiasm. Tomorrow was the last day of the world. They would make it to tomorrow night but dawn would never come. Neville kept cutting and taking his chisel to the block of wood which now resembled a crude ocarina. "So how long have you two been dating?" Lilly asked Harry and Hermione. Other was Hermione who answered, "About a full year now. We first got together when Harry was entered into the tournament, we've been dating in secret till Harry arrived at Sirius's house. After that we got a little more open about it. If you had to add a time stamp on it... I'd say... oh... about 14 months and change." "Lilly tilted her head in thought. "Huh. Just like me and Severus." Three things happened simultaneously. 1. Harry started choking. 2. Hermione started performing the Heimlich maneuver. 3. Voldemort stood up, whipped out his wand, and shouted, "YES! YOU DIE FIRST POTTER!" At the shouting and the wand whipping no less then 100 stunners impacted Voldemort within 5 seconds. He was out until around 3 in the morning. After Harry finally dislodged whatever he was choking on he looked at his mom mouthing, 'You and Snape?!' She just shrugged and blushed. James however had a question for Harry and Hermione. "Where are you guys sleeping at night? Dumbledore's said Harry's dorm is blocked off for some reason." Hermione once again beat Harry to the punch. "That would be mine and your sons fault. We barricaded it so that none of this craziness can get to us at night." "Hmm okay." He then went back to looking around aimlessly.

·······

Meanwhile in NASA headquarters. "Sir it looks to be on trajectory to hit the moon." A man in a nice suit looked at all the different monitors before nodding accepting what the Computer Tech was telling him. "Just keep an eye on it." The computer tech nodded, and returned to texting his girlfriend paying no attention to the monitors.

·······

Harry, Hermione, and some random people from random houses entered the Gryffindor common room to find Ron seated in a recliner with a small line of people waiting for their turn to be saved. Ron also had the couch pulled up so it was setup like a stereotypical therapist office. He even had a pen and notepad to keep notes. He looked up at the intruders and waved them away. So Harry and Hermione headed up to their room. After establishing the barricade they made out for a bit before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Final Day

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.

Harry Potter

And the

Three days of Chaos

Dawn of the Final Day

24 hours remain

December 20th, 2012 6:00 a.m.

'Knock! Knock! Knock!' The sound awoke both Harry and Hermione. "What do you want?" Harry yelled at the barricade. "It's me Neville. Can I come in?" Harry looked at Hermione who shook her head no. "That's a negative mate. Go away." Harry then got up and stretched his back as Hermione threw a outfit together then got dressed. "Last night was interesting. Wasn't it?" Hermione asked as she pulled up her jeans. "Yeah it was." Harry responded as he finished tying his converse all stars. "Come on." He said as he held out his hand. She grasped it and intertwined their fingers. Harry waved his wand and the barricade flew apart. They walked into the common room and like the last two days were greeted with a unbelievable site. Ronald was sitting in his recliner and Umbridge was laying there ready to give a confession. "We have to watch this." Harry said and Hermione nodded. They both sat down as Ronald started.

"Tell me your name my child." "Delores Umbridge father. It's been seventeen years since my last confession." Umbridge said to Ron. He made some notes then replied to her. "Now tell me your sins dear. What do you ask god to forgive?" She gulped a bit and Harry and Hermione shifted in their seats. This was bound to be good. "I've committed many sins. Lust. Murder. Relations out of wedlock. Torture. Blackmail just to name a few. I've also stolen... actually stolen a lot." Ron nodded, "Please explain miss Umbridge." She twirled her thumbs as she answered. "I used to steal cats. Lots and lots of cats. I would steal the cats then place their faces and personalities on plates then hang them on my walls. Afterwards I would just kill the cats. Kill them and eat them. I kinda dislike cats now that I think about it." "Hmm don't we all." Ron said as he took more notes. Delores continued with her confession. "I would blackmail multiple families into passing laws I wanted passed. Like the Purebloods can't be taxed law, the anti-muggle propaganda law, and the anti-magical creature laws. I also blackmailed many influential people into getting a dementor to attack Harry and some muggles hoping to make him defend himself. Obviously it worked, and I got my farce trail. But he slipped through the cracks and managed to escape his fate of Azkaban. It really infuriated me when he was sent home with all charges dropped. Our great minister does so much and gets very little respect. Which brings me to lust. I've had impure thoughts about of our illustrious minister, and sometimes about others but mostly about Cornelius. Dear sweet Cornelius. This also brings me to my relations. I've been to many pleasure brothels and tried to find someone who resembles Cornelius enough to make my night. I've had a few good hits but nothing really good you know. As for the last one, murder. I've killed many cats, hate the bloody things they crap everywhere, but yes I've killed over 300 cats. I've been collecting. I killed a couple of muggles when I heard the news that Harry Potter announced the Dark Lords return. There were some others but mostly all I can remember is the cats." Ron shrugged at the cat comment and continued taking notes. "Well Umbridge. It is my religious opinion that your nuttier than Chinese chicken salad. Your one sick, demented, crazed, possibly anti-social bitch. Accio Cat." Ten cats came flying in the room, including Crooshanks (who was immediately swept up by Hermione.) Ron then looked through them all before grabbing one and handing it to Umbridge. "Your penance is this cat. It must be treated like you would treat a child. No eating it." She nodded yes and stood up with the cat. She thanked Ron and left the common room.

"Okay that was interesting." Hermione said to Ron. Ron simply shrugged, got up, and left. "Come on sweet heart. Let's get some breakfast." Harry helped Hermione up and the three of them left for the Great Hall. Ron once again raised his sign as they entered the Hall. "REPENT! REPENT! THE END IS COMING SOON! SAVE YOUR SOULS! CONFESS YOUR SINS! FIND EVERLASTING LIFE!" "Everlasting you say? How can one achieve this? What ritual is involved to get this power?" Ronald beamed. It wasn't everyday that you get the darkest lord in history to show interest in repenting. "All you need to do is repent for your sins and apologize to the lord for said sins. Afterwards you will be accepted in heaven and be granted everlasting life." Voldemort rubbed his chin in thought before answering, "Sounds legitimate. When do you have time to talk with me. You'll need at least an hour or two unless you want me to generalize." "You can generalize if you want to." Ron said to Voldemort who made a creepy smile. He rubbed his hands together, "Yes. I intend to. Don't want to make the ritual take a long time when I don't have to." "Mione. We should definitely sit in on this one." Hermione nodded vigorously as she chewed her eggs.

·······

However three days ago in NASA headquarters. "No. I love you more. Oh stop it. Your cuter. No your cu..." "TECH!" The computer tech dropped his phone, quickly stood up, and saluted the head of NASA. "Sir!" The head of NASA looked at the computer screens before addressing the tech. "Tech. What is the status of the object that might hit the Moon?" "Sir. The object looks to be on a collision course with the Moon. It looks to hit it sometime this afternoon sir. If or when it does it will change the Moons orbit possibly sending it into the Earth but thats a scenario I don't think likely sir. If the collision hits it hard enough and the Moon spirals into the Earth impact could be expected sometime in the next 3 days or so." "What day is it now tech?" The head of NASA asked tech. Tech looked at his phone, "sir the 17th sir." The head of NASA nodded, "Thank you tech. That'll be all." The tech picked up his phone and continued talking to his girlfriend. Not noticing the collision taking place on his screen, or the marker calculating the distance between the Earth and the Moon start to change. If he was he'd notice the distance shrinking at a very fast pace.

·······

Lucius strutted into the Great Hall. "Draco where are you?" Draco stood up and started running to his dad yelling the entire way. "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy the world is ending and nobody wants to spend their last day with me. Fix it now! Now! Now! Now!" He stomped his feet at each time he said now. His father sighed and lead Draco back to the Slytherin table. When they sat down Draco immediately fired off the questions. "Are you going to fix it? Is it all a hoax and are Potter and his mudblood pet going to Azkaban? Has Fudge found a way to stop the world from ending? Is the Dark Lord going to reward me for making Potter's life hell?" Lucius raised his hand effectively silencing the young Malfoy prince. "Just let me tell about my trip to the ministry. I was finally able to see Fudge yesterday but it wasn't a productive visit." Lucius then told the tale.

·······

Flashback begins

Twenty-four hours ago in the Ministry of magic. Lucius strutted into the ministers office to discuss this end of the world business that was interfering with his Deatheater business and was causing his son to have a melt down. "Ahh Lucius. What can I do for you?" Minister Fudge said to Lucius as he entered the office. "You can tell me what this end of the world catastrophe is." Lucius growled. The Minister adopted a sorrowful face and walked toward his window. Looking out across the expansive muggle city he found the words to say. "Our Unspeakables have confirmed it by looking into the minds of some of these muggle scientists. They've confirmed that an old civilization that mysteriously disappeared had predicted the end of the world would come at the end of their calender, which is 12 dash 21 dash 12 if you put that into a date you get the twenty first of December, two thousand twelve. Meaning that at dawn the twenty first, the world ends." Lucius was stunned. He did the only thing he thought he could do. He dumped about six pounds worth of gold coins on the minister's desk. "Will this be enough to make this go away? Or will this civilization need more to not destroy the world." The minister waved his wand and all the gold went back into the pouch which Fudge then put a feather light charm on and pocketed while saying, "No amount of gold can make this go away. The civilization has no need of your money. They are gone. They disappeared awhile ago. Almost a thousand years ago. Go home Lucius. Be with your wife. Your son is at Hogwarts so he's safe. Remember Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Britain." Lucius rubbed his chin in thought before saying, "Wait. I thought the world was ending. Wouldn't that mean Hogwarts would be obliterated as well?" "Oh yes. Your son is doomed as well. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a very important appointment with someone. Goodbye Lucius." Lucius got up and left the office in a stunned silence. "Draco's not going to be happy with me."

·······

Flashback ends

"Wait. That's it? The world is still ending? I figured enough gold in someone's pocket the fact that your a Malfoy would have guaranteed the world would be safe." Draco asked his father with some tears. "Sorry Draco. But gold was not the answer for this dilemma." Lucius saw Ronald's sign and realized what he had to do. "Draco go and play with your friends. Daddy's got another engagement." He then got up went and sat down next to Ron. "Can you give me a confession right now?" Ron looked down at his fifth plate of food and shrugged, "Yes I can. What do you wish to confess my son?" Lucius looked around before answering. "Rape, murder, torture, abuse, blackmail, stealing, lust, and forsaking God." "Ahh the Deatheater special. Say no more. Accio cats." "AHHH! WHY!" As a couple of cats came zooming into the Great Hall one caught Lilly in the face. As this happened Regulus saw his chance at redemption. Grabbing a nearby wand he pointed this wand at the cat and shouted, "AVADA KAVEDA!" The killing curse missed the cat but hit Lilly center in the head. While she didn't die she felt pain though. "AHHH! NOT AGAIN!" The cat ran off never to be seen again. Ronald picked up one of the cats that hadn't left and handed it to Lucius. "Your penance is to take care of this cat. Treat it like your own child. Afterwards I'll grant you forgiveness." "Thank you father. Thank you." As Lucius left the hall James helped Lilly back to her feet. "Sorry Lills. Please don't hurt me. I was aiming at the cat." Regulus said as she got to her feet. "It's okay Regulus. Just hurt a bit. More of a scared me half to death than anything else." Regulus nodded still feeling bad. He had just gotten a confession from Ron and didn't want to have to go back. His penance was easy he gave Ron a shortcut when dealing with Deatheaters. They've all essentially done the same things just make the penance the same. Ron loved it. So Regulus was forgiven right then and there. But it was still weird getting confessed by a fifteen year old.

·······

After a couple of hours past and it was now reaching 12 o'clock when George came running down to the lake to find Harry and Hermione cuddled up together. "You guys. You guys. Voldemort is about to give his confession. It's happening in the Great Hall. Come on." The three of them took of one dead sprint for the castle. They arrived just as Ronald got him to say his name. "Tom Marlavo Riddle." Ron made a note of the name then continued. "And what are your sins my son?" "Well I've murdered countless dozens of people. I've committed heinous acts of torture against people that I was trying to lead. I've even killed family. When I graduated from Hogwarts I went to the old Gnuat house and killed my only living relatives. Afterwards I made a horocrux from their departed souls and trapped them in a ring. I made several of these actually. Seven if my memory sserves me correctly. Anyways I've killed people ranging from purebloods to muggles. Adult to infant. I've made people commit the most horrid of crimes and acts against their loved ones by use of the Imperio curse. I've done horrible things father do you think forgiveness is in my reach?" Ron looked over his notes then pulled his bible out. 'Wait this requires reading.' He immediately put the bible down and returned his gaze to Voldemort. "For you it's a long shot. What made you turn from God's path my son?" Voldemort twirled his thumbs before taking a deep breath then releasing it. "It was a sunny day and the orphanage I was staying in decide to treat us all to a nice seafood restaurant. Unfortunately for me the bullies locked me in a closet right before we all left. Everyone left without me. I was stuck in that closet the entire day and half the next day before being let out. All I ever wanted was a nice surf and turf meal." He started crying at this declaration. "All I ever wanted was a nice seafood dinner. Was that so much to ask? Why? Why did my want make them act in such a way?" Ron handed him a tissue to clean himself up with. "Your penance shall be apologizing to Lilly and James Potter for killing them. Then taking care of three cats at once. Accio cats." Some more cats came flying in and landed in a heap next to the couch Voldemort was laying in. Ron soon had three in Voldemort's hands. Take good care of them." Voldemort looked at the three of them, summoned a basket, place the three of them in it, picked it up, turned to Lilly and James, and spoke. "I'm sorry for doing what I did. I'm sorry I killed you both and destroyed your family." Lilly smiled along with James, "Apology accepted Tom." Tom smiled before leaving the hall with his three cats. "That was interesting wasn't it? Not quite what I was expecting." Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded half asleep.

·······

Meanwhile in another part of he castle. Neville, after searching with no avail, had finally found a old pair of Hermione's jeans. "Ah ha." He felt through her pockets until he turned up her shrunken trunk. After resizing it he opened it and began searching for her time turner. After about ten minutes he found it. "Bingo." He rolled it up and stuffed in his pants pocket, closed the trunk, reshruck it, and restored it to it's rightful place in her jeans pocket. He got back to the common room and left out the portrait hole. He walked for about 45 minutes until he was sure no-one was following him. He arrived at an unused classroom and went to the dusty teachers desk. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out his newly formed ocarina. He looked it over. He had managed to recreate a wand but instead of a wand he made the ocarina work the same way. It was made of black pine and had a liquefied devilsnare core, which he had just poured all over it and left it to soak for about three hours. Now that he had a time turner he could complete his project. Time turners are so interesting because you can will your magic to turn the precise amount of times you need to just by keying it to either your wand or in this case ocarina and interacting with said wand or ocarina. This is what Neville had been working on. He slit his palm and let the blood drip on the time turner then on the ocarina there was a golden flash as the bonded. On the ocarina there was now a picture of the time turner. "Yes. Yes. Yes the plan is coming together. Now to test it." He thought of five minutes ago then played the song of time. A bright flash and he disappeared. Only to reappear in the same spot. He checked his watch and sure enough he was five minutes in the past. He saw his past self looking at him weird. "It works." They both beamed at each other as the five minutes past and the past Neville disappeared. "Time to get ready to make history." Neville walked out of the classroom humming to himself.

·······

Night of the Final Day

12 hours remain

As the sun set Hermione was watching the stars appear and as the thick cloud cover moved she noticed something. "Hey Harry. Is it just me or has the moon gotten closer?" Harry looked up and saw that the moon was indeed almost twenty times bigger in the nighttime sky. "Huh? That's intriguing." They had decided to stay up with everyone till dawn to see the looks on everyone's faces when they realize it's all a hoax. "Harry I'm worried that everyone will come after us when they realize they've been had." Harry chuckled a bit before answering, "Hermione dear. You forget. Draco was the one that set everything in motion. Everyone in the hall had very little reaction to what we said and did. Everyone assumed that it was a joke which it was. But then Draco threw tantrum and Umbridge went to the ministry. The minister sent a team of idiots out who probably talked to some bigger idiots thus in their minds confirming that the end times were here. So in all actuality this whole mess is Draco's fault for not being able to take a joke. Do you understand?" Hermione replied yes and the two shared a heated kiss before watching more stars and the Increasingly larger moon.

·······

Meanwhile in NASA headquarters two men where killing a bottle of Jack Daniels Honey Whiskey. Tech threw another empty bottle against the wall adding to the pile of broken glass. "That's five bottles now. Whoa! Hang on!" The Earth started rumbling and more picture frames joined the others on the floor. They both turned back to the news which showed a country in complete anarchy. There was shoplifting, drugs and sex in the streets, murder, and Mel Gibson preaching... basically the worst parts of the bible. "So how's your girlfriend?" Tech looked at the Head of NASA before finally crying. "She wasn't real! Just a text and call automated talking service!" The Head of NASA shook his head. "Man that's just sad. How long you have you been working here?" "10 years." "TEN YEARS! You've been calling a automated service for ten years! Man I thought I was bad about that. Dang man." Tech nodded his head taking a deep drink of the whiskey. "I'm pathetic. Just as well the worlds ending, maybe I'll be able to see the moon up close as it hits." The Head of NASA took big gulp before crushing Tech's dreams, "It's gonna hit some where over Britain." Tech started crying again.

········

As the clocks reached midnight everyone gathered in the Great Hall. To spend they're last hours together. Harry and Hermione took seats close to the Teachers Table. Lilly and James were seated there accompanied by Regulus, Sirius, Remus, and all the teachers. Voldemort took his seat at the Slytherin table along with Lucius. Draco was sitting next to Ron with a tissue. "I think all my problems stem from my father. He's always coddled me and made me dependant on him, but I don't know. I haven't really done anything real serious, just threats and insults. Still being a Malfoy I'd be let into heaven and get this everlasting life right?" Ron shrugged, "Ehh I suppose I should also tell you about how I abused Dobby. I would practice the torture curse on him. I guess the fact that I'm a Malfoy impresses people cause nobody's ever told me no. I mean I'm not spoiled, if I want something I simply ask for it and I get it. That's no being spoiled right?" "Dude your spoiled like no other. Your more of a princess than a prince. At the rate you complain about things one would think the world revolves around you." Draco sat straight up and faced Ron. "I am not spoiled. Dad he's calling me spoiled make him stop." Lucius hid himself and after a couple of minutes Draco laid back down sulking. "Your penance shall be to apologize to Dobby by dawn tomorrow and to go 5 hours in the company of a muggleborn with saying anything derogatory." Draco adopted a annoyed look an nodded. As he approached some muggleborns they took off running. After about twenty minutes he finally got Dean Thomas to sit with him and talk. Ron smiled as he felt very fulfilled in the progress he's made with the students of Hogwarts. He'd saved so many souls in the last three days. He smiled and leaned back with a smile on his face.

·······

At about 5 o'clock the twins set off fireworks to celebrate the winter solstice and to celebrate the lives that had filled the castle over the centuries. The Earth shook again this time violently. It shook enough to send a crack up the side of the old castle, and sending everyone to the floor. As people got up no one noticed the moon starting to turn red with friction of entering the atmosphere. As the rumbling picked up again it started collapsing the castle with the force. Everyone started running out of the collapsing castle and piled out onto the grounds as the castle collapsed in on itself. "OH MY GOD!" Hagrid shouted pointing into the sky. Everyone looked up and started screaming at the moon as it came crashing through the atmosphere. "EVERYBODY CHILL THE HELL OUT! I GOT THIS!" Neville came running dressed in a green tunic, with matching green pants, hide boots, a pair of hide gauntlets, and a green cap. He pulled out his ocarina and started playing it. After 10 seconds of playing a bright flash enveloped him and he disappeared. The Moon then impacted the Earth. The Earth crumbled apart, erasing any evidence of existence of life in the area of space.

·······

Thousands of years ago.

When Neville came back to consincuness he was in a small hut. He was still dressed in his tunic and all and still had his ocarina in his hand, though is was smashed. He shook his head and got up. As he exited he saw a bunch of people dressed in animal skins like some ancient civilization. He immediately started shouting about the end of the world. When no one reacted he wrote on the side of the hut a date 12-21-2012 and drew a picture of the Moon crashing into the Earth. A old man carrying a long staff walked and looked at the date and picture. He then turned and said some weird words. When he stopped everyone bowed. Exactly one year later Neville left the people to their own devices to look for a english speaking culture. The old man also made a calender that ended on the date that Neville gave. He had also managed to repaired Neville's smashed ocarina. Everyone was gathered around him when he presented the ocarina. He played one noted when magical backlash from Neville's blood and the unstable time turner made every living creature within 100 hundred miles disappear. Thus the mystery of the Mayans began.

THE END


End file.
